


I'm Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hadestown RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eva is having a bad day. Reeve tries to help her.
Relationships: Reeve Carney/Eva Noblezada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'm Fine

“Babe?” Reeve called from the doorway to his bedroom, knocking gently on the frame as he made his way into the dim room.

“Mhm,” came the muffled response from his fiancé who was still buried under the comforter despite it being the early evening.

Reeve made his way over to the bed and crawled in next to her, not saying a word as she curled herself into his side. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, falling into the routine they’ve been finding themselves in more and more lately. He wouldn’t lie, he was worried about his fiancé. She hadn’t been eating and wanted to spend all her time asleep. It was clear that she was spiraling, but he had no idea how to help her.

Twenty minutes later, Eva began to stir again. Reeve felt the motion against him and sat himself up, not letting her go the whole time. She curled herself tighter against his chest as she slowly blinked open her eyes and adjusted to the sunlight coming in through the blinds.

“Hi,” she mumbled into his chest sleepily.

“Hi, love,” he responded, adjusting her position in his lap to allow him to see her face.

“What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 5:30. You’ve been asleep all day.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I just…”

“Eva, baby, I’m worried about you. What’s going on?”

“What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Reeve sighed, running his hands through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“You don’t seem fine,” he started. “You’ve been sleeping all the time. You’re not even leaving the bed most days.”

“I’m just tired lately. It’s fine. I’ll be back to normal soon.”

Eva curled herself even closer to her fiancé, afraid to let him see the tears that were beginning to stream down her face. She was struggling, she knew that. But she didn’t know how to make it better and it left a sinking feeling in her chest to know that she was worrying Reeve when he had so many other things going on. 

Reeve could feel her tears starting to soak into his shirt, so he held her tightly and rubbed small circles on her lower back, knowing from years of experience that sometimes it was best to just let her cry it out. The couple remained that way for what felt like eternity, until the quiet was disrupted by a loud rumbling from Eva’s stomach.

“I’ll go heat up some dinner for us. Do you want to get up or should I bring it in to you?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Love, when was the last time you ate?”

“I dunno. I think I had a smoothie this morning.”

“Eva, honey, I really need you to eat something. Does anything sound good to you? I’ll make you whatever you want.”

“I said I’m not hungry,” she pouted, rolling over in the bed so her back was to him.

Reeve stood up, dejected, and made his way to the kitchen anyway. In his anxiety earlier in the day he had made a homemade soup, and he was pleased to see that it was simmering nicely. He served up two small bowls and put them on a tray to carry back to the bedroom. He placed the tray down on the nightstand before climbing into the bed once again.

“I brought you a little soup,” he said, reaching out to rub Eva’s back.

To his surprise, she pushed his hand off of her and stood to walk out of the room.

“I  _ said  _ I’m not hungry,” she growled before walking towards the bathroom. 

“Babe, don't you remember what the doctor said…” Reeve called as he followed her out of the room.

“Do you really think I fucking  _ forgot  _ what she said? Do you think I’m an idiot?” She exploded, turning around to face her fiancé. “Do you really think I’m doing this on  _ purpose _ ?”

Before Reeve could respond, she slammed the door in his face. He stood there, completely stunned. After a few minutes, he could hear Eva sobbing on the other side of the door. He gently knocked on the door, but she didn’t answer. He carefully tried the doorknob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He found her sitting on the floor between the bathtub and the toilet, her head resting against the edge of the tub, sweat and tears rolling down her face. He quietly made his way over to her and sat down, letting out his breath as she wrapped herself around him again. 

“Shh. I’m right here, love. Everything is going to be okay. Take some breaths with me,” he gently cooed, rubbing circles on her back and emphasizing his breathing to help her calm down. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

They remained that way until her tears had subsided and her breathing had returned to normal. She carefully adjusted herself to look at him.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” she muttered, fingers absentmindedly gripping to his shirt. 

“I know you didn’t mean it. Can you tell me what’s going on in your head right now so I can try to help?”

“I just… I’m scared,” she whispered, tears starting to flow again.

“What are you scared about, love?” 

“I… I’m afraid I’m not going to be good enough. What if they get here and they hate me? What if I’m not good enough? What if I fail them?”

“Oh, honey. You’re going to be the most amazing mother. I know our little one is going to absolutely adore you. If it makes you feel any better, I’m terrified too.”

“You are?”

“I am. I worry about the same things. But I promise, we’re going to be fine. And in a few short months, we’re going to have our very own little one to adore and hold. We’ve got this.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Reeve gently kissed her nose before helping her up as they made their way back to the bedroom. He grabbed the tray of soup and brought it out to the kitchen so he could heat it up. While he was busy getting it all ready, Eva hesitantly made her way over to join him. He was caught by surprise when he turned around and saw her standing there, the sunset coming in through the window surrounding her in a gentle glow. He couldn’t help but notice the tiny bump that was just beginning to show, his heart skipping a beat at the thought that their child was in there. He snapped from his thoughts as the microwave beeped and busied himself with carrying the steaming bowls over to the table. 

“Mmm, this smells so good,” Eva laughed as she looked at the bowl in front of her.

“It’s ginger chicken soup. It should help the nausea.”

“Thank you. For everything. I couldn’t be doing this without you.”

“You know I’m always here for you. You’re truly the most amazing woman I know. And I can’t wait to start this next chapter of our lives together.”


End file.
